


Beside You Babe

by excusemeziam



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Adam is cute, Blake is very caring, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Shevine, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemeziam/pseuds/excusemeziam
Summary: Shevine one-shot; Adam and Blake eat burgers, afterwards they cuddle and stargaze///and i wanna hold you, hold yourolling in the warm sunshineif i never told you, told youi'm giving you the rest of my life





	Beside You Babe

The grill sizzled as the two burgers were flipped. Blake made sure to flip them in one swift motion, which worked pretty well. He closed the lid of the grill and put the spatula he used on a table next to the plates. 

He glanced into the house and from where he was standing he could see Adam in the kitchen, swaying his hips as he was dancing. Adam couldn't see Blake as he had his eyes closed and was singing along to whatever was on the radio. In his hands were several items to finish the burgers with: several sauces and some lettuce. He opened his eyes to set the items down and caught Blake looking at him through the window.

As Blake was expecting, Adam flipped him off, which made Blake laugh loudly. He stopped looking at his boyfriend and he put his hands in the pockets of his jeans while he waited for the burgers. 

They were at Adam's home in Los Angeles. It was a large villa with a beautiful view over the entirety of the city. The sun was slowly going down and by the time they would be eating, the sun would be setting over the city. Blake admired the view for a bit, before turning back to the grill. He checked the burgers which were done and he turned the grill off before getting the plates ready and scooping the burgers up. He placed them in the buns and put the plates back on the big dining table.

'Adam, the burgers are ready!' Blake said as he opened the sliding door further. Adam came out of the kitchen with a tray which had their drinks, some sauces and lettuce as well as some sliced tomatoes and some chopped onions on it.

'That's a lot of food, Adam.' Blake said as he eyed the tray. Adam shrugged as he walked through the open door and put the tray on the dining table. 

'You said you were hungry so I took that opportunity to just get everything you like so you can make your burger as big as you want it to be.' he said as he gestured at the tray that he had just put on the table.

Blake smiled at that and they went to work on their burgers. Adam made sure to put some sauce on it but not too much, and then added a bit of the chopped onions and two slices of tomato. He also put some lettuce on it as a finishing touch and turned to Blake with a wide smile.

Blake was busy working on his burger, adding as much as he could to it. He made sure Adam first put what he wanted to eat on his burger before getting his own burger ready. 

'Can we sit on the steps?' Adam said as he pointed at the steps that went from the terrace they were standing on to the pathway that went through the grass towards the pool at the far end of the backyard. Blake nodded and they went to the steps with their plates and their drinks. Blake had a beer while Adam just opted for a glass of water.

Blake sat down, with his plate on his lap and his beer next to him. Adam also sat down, taking a sip from his water before putting it next to him. He then looked at his burger in his lap, and then glanced over at Blake who had already taken a bite. Adam smiled but brought his attention back to his own burger. They ate in silence, looking at the scenery in front of them. The sun was slowly but surely setting and the sky went from a soft blue to a beautiful pink color.

'I love this,' Adam said out loud between bites as he looked out over Los Angeles. Blake glanced over at his smaller boyfriend and he grinned. 

'I love you,' Blake simply said before taking a bite.

Adam blushed as he looked at Blake who was chewing on his burger. They smiled at each other for a brief moment before turning back towards the sunset.

'I'm glad we got some time to ourselves. Nowadays I don't see you as much as I used to. My busy rock star.' Blake said, chewing on his last bit of burger. Adam nodded in agreement as he swallowed a piece of lettuce that had fallen from his burger. 'I agree, I'm sad tour is over but I'm glad to be spending some more quality time at home with you.'

They both finished their food and Blake put their plates aside. He started drinking from his beer and Adam took a few sips from his water. The sun was about to set, as the sky was now going from a beautiful pink shade to a soft orange tone. Blake couldn't help but look to his right and saw his boyfriend with an intense look in his eyes as he took in all the colors of the sunset. 

'I'm very lucky,' Blake said as he put his beer in his left hand and used his right hand to grab Adam's soft left hand. He caressed his hand with his thumb, their fingers then intertwining. Adam smiled and got closer to Blake. He snuggled into his side and Blake dropped Adam's hand just so he could wrap his long arm around Adam's smaller figure. 'I'm very lucky to have you by my side. I love you so much.' Blake said as he kissed the top of Adam's head.

'I love you, Blake. Thank you for always taking care of me and being here and just being so.. great.' Adam said. They both chuckled.

The sun was nearly gone and they just enjoyed their closeness while admiring the colors and the city that they could see from their place in Adam's backyard. The only things they heard were their heartbeats, slow and steady. Birds started singing near them and Adam sighed contently. 

It was when the sun was gone and the colors in the sky slowly changed to the color of a beautiful clear nights sky that Adam wriggled and Blake dropped his arm. 

'Can we lay in the grass and cuddle?' Adam asked Blake. Blake wasn't surprised when he decided to agree with Adam, because how could someone even refuse to lay down and cuddle with someone like Adam? He was wearing a vest that, Blake just realized this, was too long for his small figure so he automatically had sweater paws and as he sat there, fumbling with the sweater paws, Blake just felt so in love and would do anything for him. His sweet hazel eyes looked at him and his messy but fluffy dark hair was just too adorable. He looked like a puppy, a very cute and adorable puppy. No one could resist cuddles from someone who looked like a cute puppy.

Did Blake really just compare Adam to a puppy? Yes, he did.

When Blake had nodded, Adam stood up and tugged at Blake's hand. They were now standing and moved towards the grass.

Blake had recently cut the grass himself when Adam was still on tour, so once Adam got back he wouldn't have to worry about his backyard looking like a mess. When Adam came back home and was greeted by Blake and a bouquet of red roses, he had complimented the work Blake had done in and around the house but had also said that he had a gardener and cleaner for a reason. Blake simply countered that with 'but you always say the gardener does a terrible job and never listens to what you really want, oh and how many times did the grass still look too high after the gardener had been here? you're welcome'. Adam simply responded with a laugh and a kiss on Blake's cheek.

So here they were, laying in the grass. Adam was cuddled up against Blake's side, his hands with the sweater paws on Blake's chest and one of his legs over Blake's legs. Blake's right arm was wrapped around Adam and held him close, while the other hand laid on his own chest and intertwined with one of Adam's hands. 

They were both quiet with Blake nearly drifting off into a deep sleep when suddenly Adam exclaimed 'LOOK!' and pointed up at the sky. They saw a few stars, which you could only notice if you really focused on them. Blake opened his eyes wide and looked a bit shocked as he processed what was going on, before he started laughing. This made Adam look at him with a confused face.

'What?' Adam asked, wondering why Blake would even laugh at some stars. Were stars funny? 'What's funny?'

'I was about to fall asleep and you basically woke me up for some stars. I'm very comfortable and your warmth just makes me feel so good, so I wanted to maybe sleep a bit and enjoy us being so close.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Adam said, a bit disappointed. Blake immediately looked at Adam. 'No, no, no Adam, it's good. Of course, sleeping in a position like this is very nice but it's no big deal. If you want me to look at the stars with you, then I will look at the stars with you. Don't worry about waking me up.'

With that said, Adam leaned over to reach Blake and they shared a kiss on the lips. It was a short but sweet kiss, and Adam laid back in the grass and snuggled up against Blake's side again. 

They pointed out more and more stars and talked about anything that came to their minds. After a while they were both quiet and Blake looked over at his boyfriend to see him sleeping. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly opened, his breathing even. Blake said his name softly a couple of times, caressing the cheek of his sleeping lover, but there was no response. 

Blake decided to gently untangle himself from Adam and stood up. He looked down at his sleeping boyfriend and smiled. Blake bent down and scooped Adam up in his arms to carry him bridal style. 

As they walked inside, with Blake not trying to bump Adam into anything to wake him up, he couldn't stop smiling. Blake would never get enough of seeing Adam sleep. He looked so peaceful and Blake would absolutely hate himself if he ever had to wake Adam up when he looked like this.

Blake sighed in relief when they finally reached the master bedroom. He made his way through the darkness and when he stood next to the bed, he gently put Adam on it. Adam mumbled in his sleep but didn't wake up so Blake put a blanket over his sleeping form and leant over him to kiss his temple. 

He adjusted the blanket one last time and left the bedroom, leaving Adam to sleep peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> SO I finally finished writing something and it's a pretty simple one-shot! I finally posted something on AO3, I can't believe it!! I have loved Shevine for 3 years and I FINALLY wrote something with them in it. English is not my first language so I'm sorry if I made any mistakes!


End file.
